


After a long day...

by RaspberryEchinacea



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberryEchinacea/pseuds/RaspberryEchinacea
Summary: Coming back home, you get some love after a long day.
Relationships: Monster/Reader
Kudos: 3





	After a long day...

You slipped under the sheets, exhausted.  
Immediately, you felt fur and claws around you, engulfing you not in a bone-crushing hug but enough to make you feel safe, like a weighted blanket.  
You felt soft maws nuzzling your head.  
No words needed, just love.


End file.
